Tables Turned
by CheveronChick
Summary: For once, it's Galion that gets himself injured. For once, its Galion that gets fussed and worried over.


He was quick, he was nimble, and because of Thranduil and Ferdan's force, he was well-practiced.

But he was hardly more than a butler, he wasn't a warrior. He wasn't trained for this, or made for this, and he certainly was no faster than a creature with eight legs as tall as his body.

"Galion!"

He had become aware of a roaring fire burning in his side, lighting his veins on fire and sending every nerve nearby screaming with shock and agony. Legolas grabbed him beneath both arms and pulled him backward across the forest floor, leaving Thranduil to dispatch of the spider in a matter of seconds.

His prince released him with surprising gentleness, and then his king and friend's face appeared in his view. The singing of Legolas' bow string filled the air, and Thranduil was confident enough in his son's skills to sheath his sword as he knelt beside Galion in the leaves.

Galion said the first thing that came to mind, "It stung me!"

Thranduil winced above him, "Yes. They do that."

The fire ran up his veins and down is arm, and he struggled to keep his face from scrunching. "I'm trying very hard not to be offended, but I'm still _really_ offended." Hands probed gently at his side, and something was torn forcefully from his body. "And it left the stinger in! Even worse!"

At least it didn't feel like there was a lump of hot coal pressed into the side of his stomach. That was a relief.

There was a thud next to him, as Legolas' quiver landed near his head. Empty of arrows. Galion glanced up nervously to make sure he hadn't run out, only to find that a tree branch had offered its services as a holder.

Unceremoniously Thranduil bumped the quiver on its side, and several bottles of liquid antivenom tumbled out onto the ground. He picked up the nearest one and uncorked it, "This is going to taste really, really bad."

And then Thranduil pressed it to his lips, hand behind his head to help hold it upright so that he wouldn't choke.

The liquid splashed onto his tongue and his throat nearly closed out of reflex, he struggled against several gags, and then finally his body let him swallow it. Thranduil let him cough and choke before he held it against his lips again, and poured another foul mouthful.

The second did not go down better than the first.

The burning did not lessen, but it no longer spread.

He knew a much more substantial treatment would be needed before the rest of the pain would even think about dissipating. "I can't believe it stung me."

And then Legolas' face appeared again, looking near frantic. "Are you okay?" He didn't wait for an answer before he immediately began inspecting the wound for himself. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Galion. I was too slow. I should have been faster. I-"

"Enough." Galion and Thranduil said together, and Legolas drew quite, and began dressing the wound with expert speed and skill. Galion let Thranduil continue speaking, as he tried to focus on breathing. "It is not your fault, little leaf. It is the spider's fault. Galion will be alright."

Legolas ought to know that, considering he had been afflicted, endured, and survived significantly more venom than this.

Signifanticaly.

And yet… Legolas still seemed on the verge of outright panic. "I'll be okay, little prince. I promise."

Legolas nodded but didn't look up to him, even after he had finished bandaging the wound. Afterwards, he got up and vanished again, presumably to ensure all the spiders were indeed fully dead.

"Come, let's get you home and to the healing ward."

Gingerly Thranduil lifted him from the ground, whistling over his shoulder a small tune. A message, a silent note to Legolas about his intentions to return home without actually having to say anything. Legolas whisted back, as did several of the other warriors who had appeared.

Two fell in step with their king, the rest stayed with their prince to burn the bodies, and make sure no other spiders had managed to creep so close to their home unnoticed.

**.0. **

He awoke in the middle of the night. Half a breath later so did the head that was resting on the side of his bed, having sensed the change or perhaps his slight movements.

Thranduil got up from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed, the moong glowing behind him and turning his usually blond hair nearly silver. Galion's voice was hoarse with dryness and disuse, he didn't remember arriving back at the stronghold, "I can't believe it stung me."

In fact… he hardly remembered anything after Thranduil lifted him from the ground.

Thranduil held a glass of water to his lips and let him take small sips, "How's the pain? Is it too much? I can go get a healer? Or brew a tea? Is it spreading?"

Galoin managed to wave a hand in the air for him to stop speaking, a silent surrender to the verbal onslaught. 'It's fine."

"Are you sure? Its no trouble at all, I can ju-"

"Thranduil, it's fine."

That finally got him to stop. For a few seconds anyway. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

Galion struggled against a laugh, something told him that would be quite a painful experience at the moment. But at the same time, his heart warmed several degrees. Thranduil was a deeply feeling person, even for elves, but he was very secretive with them. They were like a guarded treasure, and he the most fearsome dragon.

Yes here and now he wore his love and worry so openly on his face.

Even if he didn't think it would hurt, Galoin could have never brought himself to laugh at such an unguarded expression. "Yes. I'm positive." Yet Thranduil's eyebrows were still scrunched together, and a frown touched his face. "What?"

Thranduil was already halfway to his feet before he even began talking, "I think I'm just going to go and brew you a tea _anyways-" _

"For Valar sake, Thranduil-"

"I'll be right back, I don't care what you say, I'm still doing it." And then the door closed behind him, and Galion was alone.

Is this how Legolas felt whenever he was injured?

A tree from outside probed somewhat forcefully at his mind, and Galion turned his attention to it somewhat harshly. By way of apology, it allowed him to feel the connection running between it and Legolas, who must have been out on patrol and away from home. It was only following the very direct and insistent orders from it's prince.

He felt the sharp ache and gnawing of deep concern that wasn't his own, and sent as much warmth and reassurance towards it as he could. The ache lessened, and the tree withdrew to a more comfortable distance.

Galion rolled his eyes, but was still deeply touched.

**. **

He had heard Legolas and many of the other warriors complain about how exhausted the treatment made them countless times, but he hadn't truly understood until he woke up in the middle of the day feeling like he had been asleep for four thousand years.

Dragging his eyelids open felt more difficult than climbing a mountain one-armed and one-legged.

There was a source of heat next to him, and bed dipped with the weight of another body. Galion didn't have to turn his head to know it was Legolas, though he did anyway just to be sure that Legolas hadn't managed to injury himself as well.

But everything seemed perfectly fine.

It was rare for any of the warriors to sleep less than two days after an antivenom treatment, and so Galoin assumed it had been at least that long. Although, considering that Legolas' next patrol was supposed to be gone for four days leaving the day after he had gotten stung, he had probably been sleeping just as long.

It was also likely Thranduil had slipped sleeping herbs into that tea he had made and nearly force-fed him.

Legolas has probably returned mid-morning then. And, judging by the amount of paperwork and the stack of dishes on the table, that was also probably likely that's when Thranduil finally left the room. Also probably for the first time in near days.

Hopefully to go and sleep in his own bed. And take a bath.

It was odd, usually, he was the one to chase Thranduil out of Legolas' room. Usually, he was the one curl up next to Legolas and sleep, always ready in case he should wake and need for anything.

Speaking of which, Legolas eyes unglazed themselves. Although Galion could clearly tell he was still tired. The trees must have woken him then. "Good morning, little prince."

Legolas smiled widely, "You're awake!"

Scrambling into a sitting position, he cupped a hand over Galion's forehead. Checking for signs of fever or sings the poison had spread

At least the ache in his side was considerably dulled. "It doesn't feel like it."

Getting up from the bed Legolas vanish and then soon appeared once more but this time with a glass of water, mirroring his father's actions exactly form a few days before. He gave Galon a few seconds for the water to settle and to make sure he wouldn't choke before offering him a few more sips, "I know that feeling."

He set the water glass aside, "Do you need anything? Do you want me to go get Ada? Uncle Ferdan? A healer?" This time, Galion did let himself laugh at the concern and love. Legolas had always been much more open with it both than his father. Than most, actually. "I sound like Ada, don't I?"

The laughter only hurt his wound a little bit, "_Exactly,_ like him."

His smile widened, "Well you aren't much better usually."

"No," Galion agreed, "Probably not."

"I guess that's what happens when your family gets injured."

He cleared his throat against the spontaneous lump that seemed to have formed within it, "Yes. I guess so." And then he patted lightly patted the spot on the bed beside him that was still warm from where Legolas had been before, "Now come lay down. I think both of us could use some more sleep."

"You're sure there's nothing you need?"

"I need you to stop talking and lay back down."

This time, he did as he was told. Coming to lay so that his head rested very gently on the shoulder of Galion's uninjured side, and then took his hand. Without hesitation, Galion gripped it back, just as he had done all those times Legolas had been unable to sleep alone after the loss of his mother or friends.

Or any other life tragedy. Since often, those were the only times that Legolas slept with him. It has just never much occurred to Galoin that an injury to himself might count as a tragedy to Legolas.

"I'm glad you're okay, Galion."

"The world is going to have to do better than that if it wants to get rid of me."

Legolas yawned, "Good. I'm not interested in a world that doesn't have you in it."

**.0**


End file.
